pixarfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
НеPixar:Крик Вильгельма
Крик Вильгельма, иногда «вопль Вильгельма» — часто используемый в кино и телевидении звуковой эффект. Впервые он был использован в вестерне 1951 года «Далёкие барабаны» . Эффект вновь стал популярным после того, как он был использован в «Звёздных войнах», а также во множестве других фильмов, телепрограмм и видеоигр . Эффект, часто звучащий при падении персонажа с большой высоты, взрыве или, например, если в человека попадает стрела, стал своеобразной «шуткой для своих» или «пасхальным яйцом» в профессиональной среде звукорежиссёров Голливуда. Этот звук стал одним из самых широко известных киноштампов, и был использован более чем в 216 фильмах и компьютерных играх, в том числе и в мультфильмах Pixar . Звуковой эффект назван по имени рядового Вильгельма, персонажа вестерна «Атака у реки Фезер» 1953 года, которого ранят стрелой из лука. Считается, что это второй фильм, в котором был использован этот звуковой эффект, и первый случай, когда он был взят из фонотеки звуковых эффектов Warner Bros. История создания Изначально «крик Вильгельма» был одним из серии звуковых эффектов, записанных для фильма 1951 года «Далёкие барабаны». Его можно услышать в эпизоде фильма, в котором одного из солдат, пробирающихся через болота Эверглейдса, кусает и утаскивает под воду аллигатор. Крик этого персонажа был записан позже, вместе с пятью другими короткими криками. Все они были помечены «Человека кусает аллигатор, и он кричит». Пятый крик был использован в сцене с солдатами на болоте; он же, а также четвёртый и шестой звуки были использованы ранее в фильме, для озвучки сцены гибели трёх индейцев при нападении на форт. Хотя наиболее узнаваемыми являются эффекты номер 4, 5 и 6, все шесть эффектов называют «крик Вильгельма». Возрождение популярности До середины 70-х звуковой эффект был использован во многих фильмахВключая «Они!» (1954), «Land of the Pharaohs» (1955), «The Sea Chase» (1955), «Sergeant Rutledge» (1960), «PT-109» (1963) и «Зелёные береты» (1968)., однако он использовался исключительно в продукции Warner Bros. Вновь популярным этот звук сделал звукорежиссёр Бен Бёрт. Бен и его друзья киноманы, Рик Митчелл и Ричард Андерсон, заметили, что один и тот же характерный крик используется во множестве фильмов. Они даже вставили этот крик в один из фильмов 1974 годаВ фильме-пародии «Пурпурный клинок» («''The Scarlet Blade''»), над которым вместе работали, «позаимствовав» из звуковой дорожки другого фильма . Несколькими годами позже, когда Бена Бёрта привлекли к работе над «Звёздными войнами», он получил доступ к звуковым архивам нескольких киностудий. Так он наткнулся на оригинал звукового эффекта из «Далёких барабанов». Он назвал его «крик Вильгельма», по имени персонажа, издавшего этот вопль в фильме «Атака у реки Фезер». После этого Бен стал использовать звук в качестве подобия собственной звуковой подписи и применил его во всех фильмах серии «Звёздные войны» и «Индиана Джонс», а также в «Новых американских граффити» (1979) и «Уиллоу» (1988). Друг Бена, Ричард Андерсон также продолжил эту традицию, использовав «крик Вильгельма» во многих фильмах, над которыми он работал, включая Индиана Джонс: В поисках утраченного ковчега (1981), «Полтергейст (1982)», Бэтмен возвращается (1992), «Агент Коди Бэнкс» (2003) и Мадагаскар (2005). Поскольку запись, которую использовал Бен, хранилась в студии Skywalker Sound, другие его коллеги также стали использовать этот звук, и вставлять «крик Вильгельма» в фильмы вскоре стало традицией в профессиональной среде звукорежиссёров и звукооператоров. Хотя ни одна коммерческая библиотека звуковых эффектов никогда не включала в себя этот звук, эффект получил большое распространение благодаря звуковым редакторам, ценившим историю его появления. Игровая студия Lucasfilm Games (подразделение Lucasfilm) первой стала использовать этот звук в своих играх, и теперь «крик Вильгельма» можно услышать во множестве игр, таких как Red Dead Redemption и Team Fortress 2. Также крик Вильгельма используют солдаты «Провидения» в анимационном фильме «Генератор Рекс». Крик Вильгельма часто встречается в фильмах Квентина Тарантино (например, в «Бешеных псах», «Убить Билла», «Доказательстве смерти», «Бесславных ублюдках», «Джанго освобождённый»). А ещё крик Вильгельма стали вставлять в полнометражных мультфильмах от Pixar, История игрушек (1995), Вверх, История игрушек: Большой побег, Университет монстров, Хороший динозавр. Согласно исследованию, предпринятому позднее Беном Бёртом, автором крика скорее всего был актёр и певец Шеб Вули, более известный как автор баллады 1958 года «Flying Purple People Eater». Это предположение подтверждает интервью 2005 года со вдовой Вули, Линдой Дотсон. Бёрт обнаружил фамилию Вули в списке актёров «Далёких барабанов», задействованных в озвучивании второстепенных ролей фильма. Шеб Вули играл не указанную в титрах роль рядового Джессепа и был одним из актёров, привлечённых к озвучке дополнительных звуковых материалов фильма . Его вдова подтвердила, что это его крик звучит во множестве вестернов, добавив, что «Он всегда шутил насчёт того, как он здорово кричал и умирал в фильмах»''He always used to joke about how he was so great about screaming and dying in films''. Примечания Ссылки на источники Источники * Times article in which Sheb Wooley’s widow states her belief that her husband was the man behind the scream * The Wilhelm Scream Compilation на YouTube * Another Wilhelm Scream Compilation на YouTube * Radio report about the Wilhelm scream, with transcript and audio examples of uses of the scream * Film Sound Clichés at FilmSound.org * Movies incorporating the Wilhelm scream * The Wilhelm Mockumentry * Free Download — Wilhelm Scream Sample (1951) Категория:Кинематографические штампы